Sick Days
by xXSennaXx
Summary: Momo Hinamori is sick; but she doesn't want to tell anybody. What happens when her childhood friend finds out that she is?


Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction uploaded here~ I hope you enjoy it; and yes its HitsuHina! Please Review!

**DISCLAIMER: EVERY CHARACTER BELONGS TITE KUBO! ALONG WITH THE SHOW! I OWN NOTHING!**

"Achoo!" Hinamori Momo reached for the box of tissues on her right.

For the past week, Momo had been sick. She wasn't sure where she had got the cold from but Unohana had given her specific instructions.

"_Hinamori fukutachiou. Im afraid that you're not allowed to go out for the next several weeks. Perhaps it would be better to get someone to take care of you until your better."_

Is what she had said to her. When Unohana had told her that, the first person to come to her mind was Hitsugaya Toshiro. Since they were childhood friends, she thought it was the best idea. But now, sitting in her room, with a box of tissues beside her, and her hair and clothes all messed up, she wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

_Besides ,_thought Momo,_ Shiro-chan has better things to do then to take care of me._

Just as she thought that, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said, her voice hoarse before she broke into a coughing fit.

The door opened to show a wide eyed Hitsugaya. His white hair was as spiky as ever, and his teal eyes as gorgeous as ever, "Hinamori, are you alright?" he asked.

Momo smiled at her friend before she sneezed and then coughed, "I-I'm f-fine, Hitsugaya-k-kun," she said between coughs, "Why?"

"Well, for one," he started, "You can't stop coughing. And your voice is all hoarse and…you just sound REALLY sick."

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just a cold is all. No.." before she could finish, she started into another coughing fit. This time so bad she fell off the chair.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled, running over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing her hand and helping her stand up.

Momo shook her head slowly, "No, I'm not. Unohana-tachiou said it would be better to have someone take care of me because I was so sick. But I never asked anyone."

"You idiot. You know that if you ever need help with anything, you can just come to me." He said, looking away and slightly blushing, although not enough for Momo to see.

Momo looked at him, "I know Hitsugaya-kun. But….I didn't want to bother you. You probably had something better to do anyways…plus….I'm a mess."

Hitsugaya chuckled softly, "You honestly think I'd care about that bed-wetter?" he shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder…"

"Hey!" Hinamori said, "Shiro-chan! That's not very nice!"

"Hinamori, how many times have I told you? It's not Shiro-chan, its Hitsugaya-tachiou!"

Hinamori giggled, "I like Shiro-chan better."

"Whatever." Hitsugaya looked down at their still adjoined hands. He pulled his out before speaking, "So, do you need help Hinamori?"

"Eh?" she asked, "For what?"

"You know….help in….taking care of you."

Hinamori giggled, "You know Hitsugaya-kun, you don't have to be embarrassed. You don't have to help if you don't want to. I can manage on my own."

Hitsugaya looked at her startled, "I'm not embarrassed to be around you Hinamori."

"Then why were you blushing?" she asked, giggling again.

"I-I was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were!"

"ARGH! You're starting to sound like Matsumoto now."

"I learn from the best," she grinned. "But I'm serious Hitsugaya-kun. You don't have to help me if you don't want too. I'm sure I can manage on my own without.." Hinamori started coughing again.

"Dammit Hinamori! Stop trying to do everything by yourself! Go lay down while I go and talk to Unohana."

"O-Okay."

"Oh, Hitsugaya-tachiou. What brings you here?" Unohana asked, surprised.

"I need some help with taking care of.."

"Hinamori fukutachiou I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, to help her, she needs something called 'soup' it's very popular in The World of The Living and it's said to help recover from colds. Also, if you give her this," Unohana handed Hitsugaya a bottle, "It will help her coughing. It's called 'cough medicine' another thing that's popular in The World of The Living."

"Okay. Thank you. So, how do I make this 'soup'? And how much of this,"Hitsugaya held up the bottle of cough medicine Unohana gave him, "Do I have to give her?"

"Well, just read the back of the bottle for that, Hitsugaya-tachiou. And as for the soup, you have to cook it on a stove."

"…"

Unohana smiled slightly, "Just ask Kurosaki-san Hitsugaya-tachiou."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Okay. I will. Do you know where he is right now?"

"I believe Kurosaki-san is over at the Eleventh Division with Zaraki-tachiou and Madarame Ikkaku."

Hitsugaya nodded again, "Thanks Unohana-tachiou."

"You're welcome Hitsugaya-tachiou." She said to him as he shunpoed away.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Hitsugaya yelled as he entered the eleventh divisions building.<p>

"Hmm? Hitsugaya-tachiou? What're you doing here?"

Hitsugaya turned around to see Ayasegawa Yumichika. "Oh, Ayasegawa, have you seen Kurosaki?"

"He's fighting with Ikkaku in the room right over there," Yumichika said, pointing to a room to the left of him.

"Thanks." He said, walking past Yumichika and walking into the room. When he opened the door everyone stopped talking and turned to him.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou?" Ikkaku asked.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Its Hitsugaya-tachiou!" Hitsugaya said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Yeah Ichigo. Its Hitsugaya-tachiou." Ikkaku said, hitting him over the head with his wodden sword.

"Why you-"

"KUROSAKI!" Hitsugaya yelled, "I don't have time! Come with me!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you want to help Hinamori by making some soup? But you don't know how?" Ichigo asked, as they stood outside of the eleventh division building.<p>

"Yes. But I don't even know what a stove is, and Unohana said that you would know since it's a popular item in the world of the living."

"It is. So, Toshiro-"

"That's Hitsugaya-tachiou to you!"

"Toshiro," Ichigo said, pretending that Hitsugaya had said nothing, "You want my help?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "I have no choice do i? If I want to help Hinamori I need your help."

"Well, okay. We can make some soup for your little girlfriend."

"OI! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet, anyways."

* * *

><p>"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya knocked on the door while trying to balance the tray on his hands.<p>

"Yes Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Can I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door to see Momo sitting up in her bed.

"Oh,whats that Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Something called 'soup', Unohana said its popular in The World of The Living and it helps get over colds."

"Oh, thank you. That was nice of you Shiro-chan."

"And," Hitsugaya continued so he wouldn't have to answer, "You have to take that," he said, pointing to a little cup, "Its suppose to help your cough."

Momo picked up the little cup and took a sip of it, right after she did that she crinkled up her nose, "Eww, Hitsugaya-kun! What IS this?"

"It's called 'cough medicine'."

"It tastes horrible!"

"It's supposed to. Or, according to Kurosaki it is."

Momo crinkled her nose again, "Do I have to take it?"

"Hinamori, don't act like a little kid."

"But it tastes disgusting!"

"I don't care. Unohana said it would help you. And I'd rather you be better than sick! I don't like to see you like this Hinamori. So, just take it!"

Momo looked down at the cup before closing her eyes tight. She brought the cup up to her mouth and forced herself to swallow it. When she opened her eyes again, Hitsugaya was smiling at her.

"See, now was that so hard?" he asked.

"Not really," she grumbled, looking away.

"Okay, now Unohana said it would be best for you to rest after you eat the soup."

Hinamori nodded.

Without saying anything else Hitsugaya turned around and left.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Hitsugaya sat at his desk doing paperwork as always. It had been 2 weeks since Momo had gotten over her cold. He hadn't seen much of her, which disappointed him, but he was glad that she was better now. It had been a busy 2 weeks for him, from taking care of Momo to his normal Shinigami duties. It hadn't helped either that Matsumoto didn't help a lot with the paperwork. She had divided the stack of papers between them, but she had given him a bigger pile then she had given herself.

"Hey Tachiou! Guess who's here to see you?"

Hitsugaya looked up to see Matsumoto grinning down at him. "Not now Matsumoto. I have to finish the paperwork YOU were too lazy to do."

"But Tachiou!"

"No buts Matsumoto! I have too much work to do. I have no time to deal with you."

"But aren't you worried about Hinamori, Tachiou?"

"Of course I'm worried about her bed-wetter! She's been sick for the last several weeks! If you haven't noticed, that's why you had to do paperwork, although, you did next to nothing."

"Well, I hear shes better now! Or so I hear... But it's thanks to you Tachiou. Because of you bringing soup and medicine and everything to her everyday, she was able to get better."

"Im glad she's better. But unfortunately I'm stuck in here doing paperwork. I'll go see her in a few hours." he said, knowing full well that she **wasn't** better.

"But she's here now Tachiou!"

"Why would she be here now? She's still recovering from her cold! She should still be in bed!"

Hitsugaya got up and pushed his chair back, "Matsumoto, do the paperwork. I'm going to see Hinamori."

"But Tachiou, she's right-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hitsugaya was out the door.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya turned around to see Momo standing there by the door. Her hair was down in a side ponytail unlike the unsual bun. She was in the standard Shinigami uniform, a black kimono and brown sandals.

"Hinamori? What're you doing here? You're still recovering from a cold!"

"I am, but I can't neglect my duties Shiro-chan. I have to be the fifth squad lieutenant somtime in the future. And that time is now."

"But Hinamori.."

"Shiro-chan, I can take care of myself now. I'm glad that you were so concerned about me that you took care of me the whole time I was sick. Giving me soup, medicine and getting me anything I needed, I really appreciate it."

"But your still sick Hinamori!"

"I am, but I still need to go out and do my shinigami duties."

As soon as she said that, she broke into a coughing fit

"See what I mean?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"I-I'm fine Hitsugaya-kun."

"You just don't want my help anymore do you?" he teased.

"N-No it's not that. It's just, I can't have you taking care of me all the time Hitsugaya-kun. You're already piled up in paperwork."

"It's okay Hinamori. Matsumoto can do it."

And with that, Hitsugaya made Momo go back to bed, and he started taking care of her all over again.


End file.
